7th Year Again
by Marshmallows vs Chocolate
Summary: Severus Snape has to re-take 7th year because he was supposed to make a de-aging potion for Lord Voldemort but something went wrong and he became a 17 year old again.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Summary: Harry is now a 7****th**** year student at Hogwarts and is now one of the richest and one of the most powerful wizards of the century. He is now known as Lord Potter-Black and the Heir of Gryffindor. Meanwhile, back in Hogwarts, Snape suddenly turned back into a 17 year old. **

**A/N: Many places in Harry Potter have different locations in my story. Many characters that died are still alive in this fanfiction. Probably turn to Rated M as the story goes.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Ever since Harry found out about his birth-rite, he wanted to leave the Dursley's as soon as possible.

"Hey, Potter!" Petunia chased after Harry before he apparated to the Black Manor, which is near Hogwarts.

"What?" Harry impatiently as he really couldn't wait to get out of the Dursley's faces. His aunt glared at him and shoved a letter onto his hand. "If you see _Snape_ anywhere, give him that."

"Anything else before I leave?" he said as he shoved the letter in his jacket pocket. He received another glare from his aunt and got another piece of from her pocket. "Here, I found this when I was cleaning out Lily's stuff. It's the address to the Potter Manor."

He took a look at the paper and shoved it into his pocket. "Ok, if that's all, Good Riddance." He said and disapparated and left his aunt in the middle of the empty street.

"Pushover." She said and stomped back to her house and ate dinner with Dudley and Vernon.

Harry appeared at the front gates of the Black manor and started feeling nauseous. '_Next time, I'll use a _That _or a portkey.'_ He thought and lowered the wards.

Waiting for him, was Kreacher, who was previously Sirius and Regulus' house elf. Kreacher bowed at the sight of his new master.

"Good Evening, Lord Gryffindor, if you recall I am Kreacher." The elf said and opened the 10-foot doors and led Harry inside.

Harry wasn't surprised when he saw the inside of the house. Almost everything was black and it was HUGE. Kreacher went ahead and brought Harry's belongings to his room.

He saw Dobby leave a room that looked like the kitchen. "Hello Dobby." Harry smiled. Dobby bowed his head. "Hello Mr. Potter." Harry smiled at the little elf. "How are you?" he asked. "Dobby has never been better Sir. Kreacher has been really kind to Dobby." The house-elf said happily.

Harry smiled at the house-elf and excused himself. "Kreacher." Harry called out. The old house-elf popped in "You called Sir?" he said with a slight bow. "Yes. Would you show me to my quarters?" he asked.

"Yes, of course Sir, Please, follow me." Kreacher said and lead Harry to his room on the 3rd floor and made their way to the last room of the hall.

"Here we are, Sir." Kreacher stepped aside so Harry could go inside. "Thank you Kreacher, you may go now." Harry said and entered his new room and Kreacher vanished.

Harry looked around his room and sat on his new king-sized bed. 'This is much better than a spare bedroom.' He thought and took another look at his new bedroom. "I'm gonna like it here." He said and decided to take a very long nap.

* * *

Severus woke up to find himself in the hospital wing with Dumbledore, Poppy, Minevra and Neville staring down at him.

Snape tried to sit up. "Urgh….what happened?" he said with a sudden headache.

"You were making a potion and Mr. Longbottom heard an explosion and he found you unconscious. He saw the potion burned through your robes and rushed to Madam Pomfrey." Ablus said.

Poppy gave him a pain-free potion and a mirror. "You should take a look at yourself, don't panic." She said. Snape raised an eyebrow and took the potion before he looked at the mirror.

Snape was speechless, actually more like he was shocked. He looked like his 17 year old self again. He pulled up the sleeve of his left arm, and the dark mark was gone. "Severus, do you remember anything before you lost consciousness?" Dumbledore asked seriously.

Snape took a deep breath and started explaining everything from when Voldemort asked him to brew a de-aging potion up until he passed out. There was a long silence while Dumbledore stroked his beard when Snape finished his explanation. "Well, good thing you didn't lose your memories, Severus."

"So, what am I going to do while you make an antidote?" Severus asked. "Until we figure out an antidote, you'll have to re-take 7th year under a temporary name." Dumbledore said.

Severus sat frozen on the hospital bed, so frozen he looked petrified. His eyes widened. "What?" he managed to say. Dumbledore put his hand on Severus' shoulder. "I'm sorry." He said and he left, followed by Neville and Minevra.

* * *

Harry was taking a nap before Dobby popped in. "Sir, you must wake, you have a guest." He said and waited for Harry to wake up before he vanished.

Harry put on decent jeans and a dark red polo shirt and went down to see the guest. He entered the living room and saw Draco talking to Dobby while sitting on one the couches and drinking tea.

Harry said and sat on one of the armchairs. He gave Dobby permission to leave and then turned back to Draco. "What's up Slytherin?" he said.

"Dumbledore sent me and said to bring you to Hogwarts as soon as possible, he also said it was urgent." He said took a look around. "Nice place you got here, by the way." He added.

Harry grinned "Thanks. Did he tell you what was so urgent?" he asked but Draco shook his head.

He sighed and stood up "Okay then, let's go." He said and Draco followed him to the front gates.

"Kreacher." He called out and the old elf appeared. "I need you to put the wards up when I leave." Harry ordered.

"Of course, Sir." He said and got the brooms of Draco and Harry.

Draco got his broom and faced Harry. "Wanna race?" he smirked and Harry smiled "Nimbus 2001 vs. Firebolt? You're on." He said.

"Ready…Set...GO!" Draco and Harry said and they took off. Draco was ahead at first and then Harry passed him easily. Suddenly, Draco saw Harry jump off his broom and saw Harry transform into a Griffin, after that, Draco lost sight of him completely, but he got Harry's broom.

When Draco landed at the front gates of Hogwarts, he saw Harry smiling at him. "I win." He said. Draco threw Firebolt at Harry, who caught it.

"I didn't know you could transform into a Griffin, Harry. Merlin, you gave me a scare when you jumped off your broom, I thought you were going mental." Draco said.

Harry laughed "Sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but that's not the only thing I can turn in to." He said and watched Draco's mouth drop.

"What? You have more than one animagus? How many?" he asked.

"I could turn into 5 different creatures, but I can't show you yet." Harry said and motioned to the gate. "Come on, let's go. It's cold out here." He said and Draco followed him.

* * *

Back in the hospital wing, Snape changed into the clothes Poppy gave him and gave him a potion.

"Severus, Dumbledore wants to speak with you, he said it's something about the antidote." She said and went back to her office.

Snape left the hospital wing and made his way to the gargoyle when he saw Potter talking to Draco and he was enjoying the conversation.

"Hey." Snape called out to them and walked over to them.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Draco said

'_Is this how my godson talks to others?'_ he thought and looked at Potter. He was staring at Severus, then he suddenly remembered Potter's 5th year and cursed mentally.

"Do you know the password to Professor Dumbledore's office? He said he wanted to speak with me." Snape said to Draco but was still facing Potter.

"Yeah we do, we were going there anyway." Harry said. "By the way, do I know you from somewhere? You look familiar." He asked and walked towards the gargoyle. "Lemon Drops." He said and the stairs up to the headmaster's office appeared.

Snape tensed a little and said "No I'm not sure." He said and sighed inwardly as he made his way to the stairs.

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry shrugged. "What?" he said but Draco just shook his head and followed Snape up the stairs.

Before any of them could knock, Dumbledore granted them entrance. Harry couldn't get used to that, even after 7 years.

"Hello Harry." Dumbledore said and looked at Severus. "I see that you've met one of our new 7th year students." He said and noticed how Severus glared at him.

Harry and Draco nodded. "Well, I'll be waiting outside." Draco said and walked out. Harry smiled and turned back to the Headmaster. "Why did you call me, Sir?" he asked.

"Sirius and Remus firecalled me and they kept saying that you have several animagus', my boy, is this true?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded "Yes sir." He said and Snape's eyes widened.

"Can you control them all at will, my boy?" Dumbledore asked, the twinkle in his eyes was gone.

Harry nodded "Yes sir, most of the time." He said.

"What can you turn into?" he asked.

"I can turn into a Griffin, a Basilisk, a black dog, a wolf, and a stag." He said and Snape's eyes widened once more.

'_He can turn into 5 creatures?' _he thought.

Dumbledore stared at him for a few moments before he spoke. "Thank you my boy, you may go." He said and the twinkle in his eyes returned.

"Thank you, sir." Harry said and went to meet with Draco, who was outside waiting for him.

Severus was the first to speak when he heard the door close. "So what did you want to talk about?" he asked

"About the antidote, it will take longer than expected." Dumbledore said and Snape just nodded.

"Of course, the potion was made by me. If that's all, then I shall excuse myself." The raven-haired "teen" left.

* * *

"So, what did you and the headmaster talk about?" a voice came from behind him. He turned and saw Harry smiling at him.

"I think that is none of your business, Potter." Snape said and made his way to the Great Hall.

Harry smirked "Really? Well, I suppose it's somewhat my business, _Professor._" He said, still leaning against the wall.

Snape tensed, which made Harry raise an eyebrow.

Snape grabbed Harry by the arm and dragged him down to the dungeons. "How did you find out, _Potter?"_ He hissed Harry's last name like it was poison.

"I don't forget faces easily; you should know that by now, I got it from my father I suppose." Harry said unfazed even though Snape glared daggers at him.

Snape sighed and released his grip on the boy's wrist "No use hiding it if you already know." He said, making Harry raise an eyebrow 'He actually let me off the hook? No way.' He thought.

"Well, since I already know, what are you planning to do?" Harry asked, massaging his wrist.

"Well, until the Headmaster completes the antidote, I will have to re-take 7th year here. Wait, why am I telling you all this?" he said.

Harry grinned "Because I already I know that you are the very strict potions teacher who I don't why, hates me very much." He said, making Snape's eyebrows twitch.

"If I wasn't in the state I was in…"he started but got cut off by Harry.

"You would've had me suspended right?" Harry said and Severus sighed.

"I give up, you are just like your father." He said in defeat, making Harry's eyes narrow out of anger.

"You, that's all you ever say, I know in your eyes I'm just my father's shadow, but I'm a completely different person." Harry sighed "See you around then." He said and walked away.

Severus watched as the boy walked away and pinched the bridge of his nose, he would have to apologize later. He let his feet take him to his favorite spot when he was still a student, the library.

He sat alone in the library since the year hasn't begun yet, rested his head on the table and sighed, wondering how long he would have to stay like this, how long he would have to stay a 17 year old when he wasn't. He was thinking so much that he didn't even realize he was falling asleep.

Meanwhile, Harry on the other hand just plopped himself on the couch in the Gryffindor common room, since it was late, he decided to stay here.

'_I think I was I a bit too harsh on him, I mean, I accidentally went into his mind before and saw his past, and it wasn't a fun one. I'll apologize when I can tomorrow.'_ Harry thought as he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter one is done! Yay me! Well, this is a fanfic I made before but I couldn't post it cuz my mom FORBADE me from having an account here. So, yeah, the credit goes to me, and my editors, who practically FORCE me to type this because they said this is a nice story.**

**Well then, read and review please! **

**ENJOY!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**


End file.
